


Awkward Meetings

by ally12m



Series: Awkward [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Louis, DJ Zayn Malik, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hipster Harry, Insecure Liam, M/M, Mentions of Phan, Niam - Freeform, Scared Niall, Top Harry, Writer Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally12m/pseuds/ally12m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your ass is bigger than I remember." I said as I slapped the person in front of me's ass<br/>The person turned around incredibly slowly with visible discomfort. The person had long brown curly hair that was hidden by his beanie from the back. This boy was definitely not Zayn.<br/>Or<br/>The story of how Harry and Louis met ,two equally awkward times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis' POV

"Class dismissed." my English 3 professor said wanting us to get out as fast as possible

I grabbed my bag and my macbook and quickly walked to the door that had about 100 college students, mostly juniors, rushing towards it. I took my phone from my pocket as I waited for an opening to get out of the room.

**New Message from: Irish dumbass**

**Wanna meet up at the grill for some lunch with Li and I.**

I quickly texted back: **yea I'll be there in 15.**

I had somehow gotten out of the room and was in the hallway.I pushed through and maneuvered my way through the crowd. Then I got into my car and began driving to The Grill.

I got there with 5 minutes to spare. Seeing Niall in one of the booths by the window I went in and took a seat across from him.

"What's up ?" I asked as I slid into the booth

"Nothing much" Niall said sipping his drink

"Where's Liam ?" I questioned

"He had to talk to his professor about a paper so he's running late" he said

"Okay well.... I'm going to go order because I'm starving. Do you want anything?" I asked slowly getting up

"Just get me a shrimp taco"he stated

"Gotcha hoe." I said walking away

I waked over to the ordering line. I had been standing there for only about a few seconds when I looked at the body infront of me,immediately knowing who it was.It was zayn. I hadn't seen him since last month. He got taller.

"Your ass is bigger than I remember." I said as I slapped the person in front of me's ass

The person turned around incredibly slowly with visible discomfort. The person had long brown curly hair that was hidden by his beanie from the back. This boy was definitely not Zayn.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

"You aren't Zayn." I said awkwardly

"No I'm not, but thank you I've been doing a lot of squats lately." The unknown boy said as he demonstrated

I chuckled lightly at his demonstration.

"I'm Louis" I said as I confidently put out my hand

"Harry" the boy said shaking my hand

"Next customer!" The cashier called

"Oh that's me." Harry said turning around and ordering

After he got his meal he turned to me and said " I'll um see you around then?"

"Yea see you around." I said waving at him as he went through the door

"Next!" I hear in my ear and turn around to order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that short chapter I'm really liking this story. I have a lot planned for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets harry again at a park.

I thought that I would never see the "squats boy" again, but I did.  
It was about two weeks after the ass slapping incident and I was in the park with Liam he was going to give his dog loki some fresh air and I just tagged along like the leach I am.

"I'm going to go run for a bit with Loki. Are you okay if i leave you?" he asked genuinely

"Of course I'm fine Liam I'm a grown 20 year old man I can be alone for 30 minutes." I retorted

" yeah I was just wond-" liam said before i cut him off

"Just go walk your damn dog liam " i said shooing him.

As liam walked off with his dog, I went over to a tree hoping that i could hide from the sun under it. After about 5 minutes that got boring so I decided to climb the tree. Since I'm so limber and muscular I got myself up and settled in no time. About 20 minutes later as i was about to get down I saw "squats boy" sitting under the tree that I was in writing in a journal. I tried to move slowly to the other side of the tree when my phone started ringing.

"All you ladies pop your pussy like this  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
All you ladies pop your pussy like this  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it"

"Shit "i said frantically trying to shut it off  
As i tried to shut it off it slipped out of my hands and fell. Me being the dumbass i am tried to catch it only to fall face first into "squat boy's" legs.

"Oh my god are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah,yeah I should be fine." i said before turning my head only to be faced with black skinny jeaned crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are really short,but they get longer so please bare with me on this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure your okay?" the boy asked as my face was still in his crotch

"Um.. Y-y-yeah i'm fine." I said slowly picking myself up from on top if him

"Hey , do I know you from somewhere?" he asked searching my face for some type of clue as to who I was

"Yeah.....um I'm the guy wh-" I began before my phone started to ring again

"Goddammit liam," I said mentally

"I'm the guy who has to leave now, um thank you for catching my fall." I said before turning away and jogging to the park's parking lot, knowing that if I didn't get there in time Liam would leave me.

"Louis where were you? What happened you look a mess?" Liam asked as I approached the car

" I fell out of a tree." I stated grumpily as I got in the car

"Are you hurt?" Liam asked as he put Loki in the backseat and sat him self behind the wheel

"No, I'm fine I had a cushion." I said

Liam looked at me with a confused look,but ignored me and started driving.

"One of Zayn's friends is throwing a party tonight, Niall and I are going. Do you want to come?" Liam asked not taking his eyes off the road

"Yeah that sounds sick. What time?" I asked getting out my phone to set a reminder because I can't remember for shit.

"Just come to my flat at around 12 I guess." He said as he pulled up to my flat

"Yeah, Okay I'll see you then mate." I said getting out of the car

I went up to my flat and went straight to the kitchen getting out a bottle of water.I then made my way to my room to watch some t.v before having to get ready for tonight.It was only 4:30 pm so I had plenty of time.I ended up falling asleep remote in one hand and my phone in the other.It was around 11 when I woke up again.I quickly took a shower and picked out a t-shirt and some skinny jeans.I took about 10 minutes to get my hair to look like I just woke up,but I didn't. Then I quickly put on my vans got my keys and walked out the door.

I had to walk to Liam's flat because I like the fresh night air and the way the street lights flicker ominously, totally not because I haven't gotten my driver's license yet at 20 years, 21 in 8 months. I took this walk to Liam's flat at least once a week because his flat is cleaner and has more food in it. I also like to think that's why Niall started dating him. I soon found my self knocking on Liam's door.

"Hey mate," Liam said as he opened up the door," Niall's just finishing up getting dressed."

" Okay." I said walking in behind Liam

"We'll leave when he's done. Do you want a beer or something?" Liam asked

"Yeah I'll take one." I replied

"Can I get one too babe?" Niall asked as he went into the coat closet by the door to get his shoes

"When are you too going to move in together?"I asked as they both shrugged," Its been what like 7 months now?"

"9 actually." Niall said correcting me as Liam handed me my beer

Liam looked at the clock on the stove and said," Niall are you ready yet its 12:20 we're gonna be late?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Niall said walking into the kitchen while putting on a jacket

" Okay lets go then." Liam said grabbing his keys and phone going towards the door with Niall and I following behind him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As we pulled up to Zayn's friend's house I heard the thumping of music and I saw a cluster of uni students sitting on and around the stairs at the front of the house. The house looked big for someone in university.

"Let's get turn up." Niall said jumping out of the car

I turned to Liam and gave him a confused look to which he shrugged and laughed.We both got out of the car and followed Niall up to the front door. I stepped on many crushed cans of soda and almost tripped on about five bottles of beer before I got to the front door. When I got there Niall had already knocked on the door. The door opened and some guy that I didn't know stood there. He was really tall with black hair and an emo fringe.

"Um hello," He said in a southern English accent," Who are you?"

"We're friends of Zayn." Niall said

"Oh, Yeah he said you guys were coming," the boy said moving from in front of the door," Come on in I'll get you guys some drinks."

When I walked through the door I was hit by the music playing in the living room. It seemed like it was a mash up of Trap Queen and some other song that I didn't know.

" I'm Dan," He said still walking towards the kitchen

"Where's Zayn?" I asked

"He's DJing to night. He's throwing down some sick beats if you know what I mean?" Dan said awkwardly," Sorry, I'll just shut up now."

The kitchen was filled with drunk teens and alcohol.

"Do you guys want a beer or?" Dan asked as he opened the fridge

"I'll take a beer." I said

"I'm fine." Liam stated

"Do you have any tequila?" Niall asked as he ate from a bowl of chips that he somehow found

Dan kindly handed us our drinks ,liam getting a water, as I asked," Is this your place?"

"Yeah, Its mine and my boyfriend Phil's." He said then drank his beer

"Its sick man." I said leaning up against the island behind me

"We're gonna go dance for a bit." Liam told me as he was being dragged off by Niall

"So your a friend of Zayn's?" Dan asked

"Yeah knew him since we were in middle school. How do you know Zayn?"I asked

"He helps out with Phil and I's radio show on BBC." Dan replied.

We then heard a crash then a loud," Shit." In the next room.

"I'm gonna go take care of that, Hope you have a great time...Um.." Dan said

"Louis."I replied

"Have a nice time Louis." Dan said leaving me by my self in his kitchen

I was running out of beer so I went to look in the fridge for more alcohol or something to eat. I found a small bottle of vodka and some gummy bears. I had always wanted to make vodka gummy bears and all the materials were there so. Fuck it. I was pouring the vodka on the gummy bears when I heard an sort of familiar voice.

"Louis!!!" The voice screamed

I turned around to see Zayn.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey bro what's up" I said hugging Zayn

"Nothing much. Are you enjoying the party." He asked me

"Yeah It's sick man. Your friend Dan must be loaded." I said picking up a gummy bear and eating it

"Yeah, they work for the BBC so." Zayn said grabbing a beer from the fridge,"You should come dance."

"I don't know." I replied

"Come on I'll play some Rihanna for you." Zayn said trying to convince me

"Fine." I said letting myself be dragged out of the kitchen

Zayn dragged me into a room that I guessed was the living room. The room was pitch black besides the strobe lights that flickered and scattered around the room almost every second. When I walked in I looked around to see a lot teens of grinding to the music some sitting in different corners of the room making out. I spotted Niall and Liam up at the DJ stand,Niall hyping the crowd and Liam mixing the music.

"I should go stop them before they ruin my laptop." Zayn said patting me on the back before going up to the DJ stand

I stood awkwardly by the door looking around the room before I heard a voice beside me

"Hey." the person said

I turned to my left slowly to see "squats boy" standing in front of me waving with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey." I said waving

"Are you okay?" He asked

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh,from the fall earlier. You kind of fell from a tree into my crotch." He said chuckling

"Um yeah,I'm sorry about that by the way." I said scratching the back of my neck

"Maybe you can make It up to me by letting me take you on a date?" He asked smirking

"Oh your a charmer then eh?" I asked jokingly

"I'd like to think so." He replied,"So what do say dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure." I replied


	7. Chapter 7

_The Next Day_

I woke up to my back hurting and the smell of bacon and coffee. I looked to my left to see a white Ikea couch with a blanket thrown on it. This was not my couch,but being at Liam's house almost every day I knew that it was his. As I sat up my head started pounding. I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"Oh good your up, I brought you some aspirin and water." Niall said walking towards me " Liam's making breakfast do you want some?"

I groaned in response.

"Okay I'll go get you a plate then. Sit on the couch will you." Niall said walking to the kitchen

I slowly stood up and sat down on the couch covering my self with the blanket that was there. Niall came out from the kitchen with Liam in tow; Niall had a plate in his hand and Liam had two. Niall handed me my plate and sat down next to me and Liam next to him.

"What happened last night?" I asked as Liam gave Niall his plate

"I don't know exactly. We went to go dance then we saw you dancing with some curly haired and you eventually fell asleep on Zayn's lap." Liam explained to me

"Who was that dude anyway it seemed like you liked him?" Niall asked before taking a large bite of his sandwich

"That was Harry." I stated looked down at my plate of food

"Who's Harry?" Niall said with a smirk," You never told us you were seeing someone."

"I'm not seeing Harry, not yet anyway." I started mumbling the last part to myself

"Okay, Whatever puts you to sleep at night." Liam said," Ni babe can you get the remote"

Niall nodded and got up to pick up the remote from the chair next to the couch. He handed it to Liam then proceeded into the kitchen carrying his empty plate

" What time is it?" I asked Liam

" About 7 p.m you were asleep for awhile Niall thought that you might be dead." Liam said as he flipped through channels on the t.v

"Are you fucking with me." I said searching for my phone eventually finding it in my back pocket

I looked at my screen and saw that I had 2 missed calls and four messages from a new contact called SexyFace

**SexyFace:Did you get home safe? xx**

**SENT AT 12 PM**

**SexyFace: How does 8 at Nova sound maybe I can pick you up? xx**

**SENT AT 3:20 PM**

**SexyFace: Are we still on or….**

**Sent at 5:45 PM**

“Oh shit,” I said quickly texting him

Me: I’m so sorry I slept in. Yeah we’re still on I’ll meet you at Nova.

“Liam can I borrow your car for the night?” I asked turning to him

“Why?” He asked me with a sceptical face

“ I have a date in an hour and I have to get home.” I said

“ Fine, your lucky Niall’s car is here.” He said standing up to go get the keys

I stood up and gathered my stuff going to put on my shoes.

“Here,” Liam said giving me the keys

“ Thanks mate,” I said hugging him before I walked out the door

“ Have safe sex.” Liam yelled at me from the doorway

“ Fuck you,” I said throwing up the middle finger as I jumped in the car.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled into Nova’s parking lot. Nova is a really nice restaurant/bar that served a variety of foods. I got out of my car and walked into the resturaunt.

“Hello sir. How may I help you?” The blonde hostess asked me when I walked in

“Um, I’m supposed to meet someone here.” I said awkwardly as I looked around for Harry

“Oh Mr.Styles is waiting for you in the back. I’ll take you to him.” she said before guiding me to Harry

She led me to a booth in a secluded place in the back of the restaurant. Harry was sat there looking at his phone.

“Mr.Styles your date is here.” the hostess stated making harry look up from his phone

“Louis, you came.” He said as if he was shocked,” Thank you Erica.”

“Your welcome. You waiter will be right with you.” the hostess, Erica, Stated before walking away

I sat down across from Harry. I quickly took in the restaurant. The seats on the booth were a nice beige color with a wood outer trim. The table was made from the same wood as the booth’s seats. There was a tea light candle and salt and pepper on the table.

“I almost didn’t think you would show up.” Harry said taking me out of my trance

“I’m sorry for being late, I kind of slept in for a while.” I replied

“Well you we’re pretty hammered last night.” Harry chuckled

“yeah.” I said chuckling with him

“ Hello I’m Adrian and I’ll be your server today.” Our waiter stated as he put  a drink menu and a dinner menu in front of Harry and I,” Can I start you off with some wine?”

“We’ll have a Garnet Pinot Noir.” Harry said as he looked at the Wine menu that was in front of him,” If that’s okay with you Louis?”

“ Its fine,” I reassured him,” Can I also get a water please?”

“ Of course. Will that be all for now.” Adrian asked us

“ Yes, thank you.” Harry said

“ I’ll be back soon for your entree orders.” Adrian said walking away

“ So what’s good here?” I asked Harry

“ The salmon is really good. What are you thinking about getting?” He asked me

“ Um, maybe the roasted chicken, or I might try that salmon you're talking about.” I replied as I looked at my menu

He smirked before he said,” I might get the chicken fettuccini.”

“ Enough about food,Tell me about yourself.” I said putting my menu down

“ Well my name is Harry Styles, I have four nipples and I’m in a band called Truth Grove.” he said chuckling lightly

“ Truth Grove? What type of music do you guys play?” I asked

“ Like indie pop, but if it were up to me it would be more folky” he said shrugging,”Tell me about you. All I know is that you like to slap strangers asses them fall into their crotches a few weeks later.”

“ I’m sorry about that again.” I said laughing lightly,” I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m a writing assistant for a small website called the Buzz. And I like to slap strangers asses then go on dates with them.”

We talked and laughed for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Louis can you go do a coffee run for us?” One of the graphics guys asked me

“Sure,” I said getting up from my desk and closing my laptop,” What do you guys want?”

“Just 2 chai tea’s and a latte. Thanks” the same guy replied

“Okay, I’ll be back.” I said as I walked out the office door

The Buzz’s office is a small place so I was always more than happy to go out and get everyone else coffee ,even though we had interns for that. The nearest coffee shop was a few shops down from the office so it didn't take me much time to get there. I walked in smelling the warm scent of coffee and pastries. I walked up to the barista and ordered the drinks when my phone started beeping. I took it out and looked at the caller ID: SexyFace. I swiped the green answer button and put the phone up to my ear as I took the drinks and waked out of the store.

“You know I’m at work right?” I asked

“Where’s my hello sweetums?” Harry asked

“Hello. What do you need?” I said chuckling lightly

“I just wanted to ask you how you day was going,” He started,” and if you wanted to go out again tonight?”

“ I’m sorry Harry, I really can’t tonight. I have to finish this article for the website.” I explained

“ Okay, Well how about I come over and make dinner for you. We can eat and I can help you with your article.” He replied

“ I don’t know Harry.” I said

“Please. I make a mean shrimp alfredo.” Harry convinced

“Fine. I get off at 4. Come pick me up from work. bye” I said

“ Yay. You won’t regret it. I’ll see you later bye.” Harry said hanging up

Later That Day

**From SexyFace :**

**I’m outside.**

**To SexyFace:**

**Okay I’ll be right out just wrapping something up with my boss**

I finished talking to my boss. Then I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the parking lot where I saw harry leaning against his car.He had on a black misfits t-shirt with a red and black flannel over it ,skinny jeans and a green beanie. He looked like the webster’s english dictionary definition of hipster.

“ Hey,” He said as he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek,” How was work?”

“ It was good. How was your day.” I asked as we both got into the car

“Pretty uneventful, just practiced with the band for a bit then went home.” He explained starting the car

We started driving to my flat with me giving him directions as he drove.

“So what are you gonna cook for me oh great chef Harry?” I asked in a posh accent as he got out grocery bags from the trunk of his car

“Some of my world famous tacos.” He said handing me a bag to carry into my flat

“ World famous did Jamie Oliver teach you how to cook or some shit?” I joked as I opened the door

“No my mum taught me actually.” He said placing the bags on my kitchen counter

“Well I can’t cook for shite so I’m glad you're here.” I said unpacking one of the bags

“ I highly doubt that your that bad.” He said searching for a bowl

“ I almost burned down my friend’s apartment last time I tried to cook so I think i’m that bad.” I said making both of us chuckle.

“Maybe you should get started on that article.” Harry said after I showed him where everything was

“ You’re right. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” I said as I walked out of the kitchen

I got my laptop out of its bag and sat on the couch getting ready to start writing.

15 minutes later I was almost finished my article and deathly hungry.I saved my word document, placed my laptop on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

“That smells amazing curly.” I said walking up behind him and putting my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder

“ Its almost done.” He said as he moved some chicken around in the pan

“ Okay.” I said

I let go of him and sat on the counter next to the stove. I took out one of the bell peppers from the pan and began eating it even though it was extremely hot

“Louis what are you doing?” Harry asked

“I’m just taste testing so that I know if I should order chinese or not.” I joked trying to hide my discomfort from the heat of the vegetable

Harry shook his head and put the cover on the pan.

“Can you get me some plates please hon?” He asked as he got out the tortillas

“ Yeah, sure” I said as I hoped down from the counter and got out two plates

Harry shared out the tacos and put them on the table while I got two beers from the fridge.

“ I’m afraid that you're gonna give me food poisoning.” I joked as harry and I sat down

“ I promise it good. My mom put her seal of approval on it.” He said as he put together a taco

“ Okay fine.” I said biting into my taco,” Okay, this is amazing.”

“ Told you.” Harry said with his mouthful

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how long have you been singing?” I asked harry

It was about 11 at night and we were cuddling in my bed watching Avengers on my laptop.

“Since I was 5. I used to sing for my mom,my sister, and anyone else that would listen.” Harry said before putting a hand full of popcorn in his mouth

“Will you sing for me one day?” I asked looking up at him

“ Of course.” He said looking down at me

We stared at eachother for a while before Harry broke the silence.

“You’re really cute you know that?” Harry asked still staring at me

I looked at his lips,closed my eyes, and leaned in. Harry realised what I was doing and closed the gap quickly.Harry swiped his tongue across my lips and I opened them letting his tongue invade my mouth I hummed against his lips and put my arms around his neck.He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer so that there was no space between us.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever before I pulled away to catch my breath

“Wow.” I said both of us panting,” You can cook and you can kiss. I think you're a keeper.”

Harry laughed and looked at my laptop.

“Oh shit. I didn’t realise how late it was. I’ll get out of your hair.” Harry said getting off the bed

“No stay, you can sleep here tonight.” I said grabbing his hand

 **  
**“ Are you sure? I know you have work in the morning.” He replied **  
**

“I’m sure I want you to stay. Please.” I begged

“ Fine I’ll stay.” Harry said getting back on the bed and cuddling me

“ Yay.” I said kissing his cheek,” Do you want to pick the next movie?”

“Yeah pass me the laptop.We’ll watch love actually.” He said as I gave him the laptop

 


	10. Chapter 10

4 month time jump

“Are you on your way?” Harry asked me

“Yeah I’m at the door calm your tits.” I replied,” I’ll see you inside babe”

“Okay, I’ll be backstage.” Harry said hanging up

Harry was playing one of the biggest venues of his career tonight at a bar called Maximum. It was one of the most well known bars in the city. I opened the door to the bar to see a large crowd of people standing by the stage. I walked to the bar to grab a beer before going to find the table that Zayn,Liam,and Niall were sat at.

“ Hey guys.” I said sitting down beside Zayn and across from Liam and Niall.

“Hey.” They said in unison

Zayn was focused on his phone texting someone, Probably his girlfriend Perrie. Liam had his arm around Niall like usual, but they seemed tense around each other like they had been fighting.

“Do you know what time their going on?” Niall asked

“Yeah, they're supposed to be on in a second.” I answered

“Okay,” Niall said

“I’m gonna go get a drink.” Zayn said getting up

“I’ll come with you.” Liam said following Zayn

“So,How have you and Harry been?” Niall questioned

“ Good, we’re good. How are you two?” I asked concerned

“We could be better.” Niall said looking at his drink while playing with the straw.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right Niall.” I said putting my hand out, ”Just because Liam was my friend before I meet you doesn’t mean that we aren’t best friends”

Niall nodded. We heard the sound of a microphone turning on so we looked up at the stage

“Hello everybody. My name is Mark and I am the owner of Maximum.” The owner of the bar said,”Tonight we have a new band playing so be nice. Everybody welcome Truth Grove.”

****  
  


Mark put the microphone on the stand and jumped off the stage as Harry and his band,Which was the guitarist Michael and the drummer Ashton, walked out from behind a curtain.

“Hi every one we’re Truth Grove and this one is Karaoke.” Harry said before Ashton started counting off the sound

The crowd in front of the stage started dancing to the music. They were having a good time and this was probably the best I’ve heard the band do.

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps after every song. I looked up at Harry and the rest of the band proudly.

“Thank you. This next song goes out to someone very special in the crowd tonight.This one is Over and Over.

_It was a company event,_

_With a margarita tent_

_I said "how's your week?"_

_She said "man I'm spent"_

_And I could use a crazy night_

_And I would love to see Chennai_

_We could commandeer a little plane and fly_

_Or we could just skip stones in the shade_

__

_I wanna call you mine, and never let you down_

_I wanna feel this ride, over and over_

_I wanna get inside, we'll take it up and down_

_I wanna live this night over and over_

__

_She had a finger on the braille, we let a thimble go to jail_

_A little wooden sign that said, "Brace Yourself"_

__

_I wanna call you mine, and never let you down_

_I wanna feel this ride, over and over_

_I wanna get inside, we'll take it up and down_

_I wanna live this night over and over_

__

_And if we have to flee the city, from the parlor to the well_

_All we'll have to show for leaving, is a penny soaked to hell_

__

_And if we have to flee the city, from the parlor to the well_

_All we'll have to show for leaving, is a penny soaked to hell_

__

_I wanna call you mine, and never let you down_

_I wanna feel this ride, over and over_

_I wanna get inside, we'll take it up and down_

_I wanna live this night over and over_

__

_I wanna call you mine, and never let you down_

_I wanna feel this ride, over and over_

_I wanna get inside, we'll take it up and down_

_I wanna live this night over and over_

 

Harry stared at me through the entire song. It felt like we were the only two people in the bar. I was taken out of my trance when the crowd cheered and clapped

“Thank you So much you’ve been the best crowd. We’re Truth Grove. And Goodnight.” Harry said before he and the band went behind the curtain

I turned to Niall,Liam,and Zayn and they were all looking at me with smirks on their faces.

“What?” I asked laughing slightly

“You love him.” Zayn said

“What? No We’ve only been together for 4 months. I just have a very strong like for him.” I said trying to convince them

“That sounds like love Lou.” Liam said

“Whatever, I’m gonna go find Harry.” I said getting up

They don’t know anything. I don’t love Harry,Yet. I can’t we’ve only been together for 4 months we haven’t even moved in together.

“Hey baby.” Harry said getting up from the couch backstage and coming to hug me

“Hey.” I said hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips

” You guys were amazing out there.” I told the whole group

“Thanks hon.” Harry replied

“Yeah thanks mate. Michael gonna go get a beer.” Ashton said patting me on the back as he left Michael trailing behind him

“Do you want some water or something.” Harry said going over to the mini fridge as I sat down on the couch

“Nah I’m good.” I said

Harry came back and sat down next to me while drinking his water or chewing it rather

“What are you doing?” I asked him

“I’m drinking my water.” He said laughing

“No you just chewed your water like a weirdo.” I corrected laughing with him

“Whatever,“Harry said pushing me slightly, ”How was your day?”

“Stressful.” I said closing my eyes and sighing

“What happened?” Harry said scooting closer to me

“Ben,my boss, said that our paychecks aren’t coming in till next month and I have to pay my rent by monday or I’ll get evicted.” I said putting my head on his chest

“It’s gonna be okay.” He said running his hands through my hair,” Maybe you can just move in with me?”

“Are you sure?” I asked looking at him in shock

“Yeah, I really like you and I feel like you really like me so Why not?” He said grinning

“Thank you so much.” I said leaning up to kiss him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis moved in together. Yayyyyy!!!! The songs in this Chapter are by SmallPools from their album LoveTap.You should go listen to them they're great.


	11. Chapter 11

_Third person POV_

It was a Friday night and like usual Niall and Liam were sat on Liam’s watching a movie, tonight it was The Dark Night a favorite of Liam’s. Liam’s back was against the couch and Niall's Head was in his lap, Loki was sleeping on his doggy bed next to the couch.

“Li,” Niall wined as Liam ran his hand through Niall’s hair,” I’m hungry.”

“What do you want to eat babe?” Liam asked looking away from the movie and down at Niall.

“ Can You get me some chocolate ice cream from the fridge?” Niall asked with a pout

“ Its finished babe.” Liam said looking back at the movie

“Who ate it?” Niall asked

“ You did last week.” Liam answered

“Thats a lie.” Niall said getting up and going to the kitchen

“ What do you mean by that?” Liam said following him

“ I mean that what you said was a lie because I didn’t finish it.” Niall said getting out a bag of chips

“So you're calling me a liar now?” Liam asked leaning against the counter

“ I didn’t-” Niall started

“ You just did.” Liam argued his voice raising slightly

“Why are you yelling at me?” Niall yelled

“I’m not.” Liam yelled back

“ I’m done Liam.” Niall said going back into the living room with his bag of chips

Liam walked out of the kitchen and sat beside Niall who was staring at the tv screen. They sat in silence for the last 20 minutes of the movie. Niall didn’t look at Liam once unlike Liam who turned to look at niall every 5 minutes.

“ Do you still love me?” Liam asked as the credits of the movie came up

“ Is that what this is about?” Niall asked

Liam didn’t reply he only put his head in his hands.

“ Liam look at me.”Niall said putting his hand on Liam’s cheek,” I love you so much baby.”

“ Then why don’t you want to move in with me?” Liam asked tears in his eyes

“ I just-” Niall began to reply

“ Save it Niall, because everytime I ask you I get the same answer.” Liam said getting up and walking towards his bedroom

“ Li wait let me explain.” Niall said following him

“There is nothing for you to explain Niall. Just leave my flat.” Liam said opening the door to his room,” As a matter of fact leave my life too.”

Liam slammed his bedroom door in Niall’s face. Niall stood shocked on the one side  and Liam was sat on the floor back against the door on the other.

“I still love you.” Niall said before walking away.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and his keys from the counter and walked out the door locking it after.

When Liam heard the door slam shut he stood up and laid down in his bed his jeans still on. That night both boys cried themselves to sleep in their respective beds across town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short chapter sorry. Liam and Niall broke up. Why did I do this to my OTP. I’m so sad now. I’m sorry that I’m shit at writing arguments. Its probably because I don’t like confrontation. Did you guys like the third person POV. I might write in that point of view more often because its easier for me. If you want to read this on wattpad or tumblr my username on both is Larrycharms so go find me. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd Person Pov

Harry and Louis have been living together for 3 months now. Louis was in the bathroom taking a shower while Harry was sitting in bed watching t.v. He was switching the channel to The Great British Bake Off when his phone vibrated telling him that he had a notification. Harry picked his phone off the side table and opened the new message that he got.

**From: Eric**

**Hey Do you want to come out for drinks tonight me and Nick**

**Sent:   8:20 P.M.**

Harry heard the shower turn off so he texted Eric back quickly

**To: Eric**

**Yeah drinks sounds good just text me when**

Harry knew that he should have just pressed delete on the conversation, Eric broke up with Harry by moving to New York for god sakes, but he didn’t. He pressed send.

“Whatcha doin?” Louis asked coming out of the bathroom making Harry jump,” Calm down babe”

“I’m gonna go shower.” Harry said

Louis walked over to their shared closet as Harry closed his phone and walked to the bathroom.

After putting on his sweats quickly Louis went to sit on the bed and scroll through twitter on his phone. He looked on his side table and it wasn’t there. He knew it was probably under the bed so he took harry’s phone to call it. When he opened it the screen was still on harry’s conversation with Eric and Eric had texted back.

**From: Eric**

**Great Meet me at Nicks at 12. Can’t wait to see you love <3**

**Sent:  8:25 P.M.**

Louis was confused.

‘Who is eric?’ ‘Why is he sending harry hearts?’ Why is he calling him love?’

Louis scrolled through harry’s older texts to eric and he noticed that Harry and Eric seemed to be going out to clubs and getting drinks together for weeks.

“I think I might grow my hair out. What do you think lou?” Harry said walking out of the bathroom as he ran his hands through his hair.

 

Louis sat in the bed shocked phone in his hand. He didn’t respond to Harry he just stared at the empty wall in front of him.

“Lou,” Harry said walking towards him,” Are you okay babe?”

Louis didn’t say anything he just placed the phone in harry’s hand and walked to get a shirt. Harry looked down at the phone and in that moment he knew that he had messed up, big time.

“Louis come back I can explain.” Harry said chasing after Louis

Louis didn’t acknowledge him. He just walked out the door and went to the living room, Harry trailing behind him.

“Louis please.” Harry pleaded as Louis slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

Louis turned around to face Harry,” I’m going to Liam’s for the night. I’ll be back tomorrow. Mabey.”

And he left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Harry.” Louis sobbed into his best friend's chest.

“Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to just cry his name into my chest?” Liam asked holding the smaller man

Louis nodded and sobbed some more before picking his head up to look at liam’s face. Liam used his hands to wipe Louis tears away.

“Now what happened?” Liam asked

“He was texting some other guy?” Louis explained

“Nick?” Liam asked

“ No not that bastard a different one. Who sends him hearts and kissy faces and calls him love. I’m the only one that’s supposed to do that.” Louis said sobbing some more

“ It's okay lou. Was he sending them back?” Liam asked trying to figure out the situation for his friend

“No, but he lied to me and went clubbing and stuff with him.” Louis replied

“Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Right now you need to get some rest. You can sleep in my room.” Liam said helping Louis up off the couch

“Where’s Niall?” Louis asked confused

**  
** “I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” Liam said leading Louis to his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I know. I know. I was supposed to update a while ago, but I started high school and I had to get settled in which meant no time to write. So I’m sorry. Well Louis and Harry are fighting. Liam and Niall still haven’t made up. I just don’t know what i’ve done, I broke up my two favorite ships. Hope you guys enjoyed


	13. Chapter 13

“Louis I think you need to go talk to Harry.” Liam said over the sound of silverware clinking on plates and the chatter of the busy Nando’s

It was about 1:00 in the evening and the boys were just getting lunch. They spent the first half of the day eating the french toast that liam had made and talking about their separate boyfriend problems.

Louis sipped his peach Rubro before answering,  “I don’t know Liam. He’s been lying to me and I don’t know if I can face him.”

“Did you even hear him out about it? You know you can’t just assume things especially in a relationship.” Liam explained as the waitress placed his Butterfly Burger in front of him and Louis Peri Peri chicken in front of him.

“Okay if I talk to Harry you answer Niall the next time he calls you. Deal?” Louis asked putting his hand out for a handshake

“Deal.” Liam said as he shook Louis hand

After the two had  eaten Liam’s phone rang.

“Ah shit. It's Niall.” Liam said about to decline the call

“Liam James Payne don’t you dare ignore that boy. Answer the call.” Louis demanded

“ Fine.” Liam sighed before answering the call and stepping outside

Louis placed the money and a tip on the table and walked out the door following Liam.

“Yeah. Um sure. I should be home in like five minutes. Yeah just come over whenever.” Liam replied into his phone as Louis walked out of the restaurant, “ Okay see you then bye.”

“What did he say?” Louis asked as the two walked to Liam’s car

“ He apologized and he said he wanted to come over and explain so I’m letting him.” Liam explained as he started the car and began to drive. “ You should do the same and talk to harry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis walked up to He and Harry’s apartment door. He knocked softly hoping Harry wouldn’t hear it.

“ I got it.” an unknown voice said behind the door

Louis tried to convince himself that it was just one of Harry’s friends and not Eric, but  he knew better.

The door opened to a boy that seemed to be taller than Louis with dark brown hair. Louis knew that he was Eric. Eric smirked when he saw Louis.

“Hey.” Eric said leaning against the door frame, “Why are you here?”

“ I came to see Harry, My boyfriend remember?” Louis replied

“ Oh he’s in the shower do you want me to leave a message?” Eric asked

“ Yeah,” Louis stated beginning to get pissed off, “ Tell we’re over and to lose my fucking number.”

Louis stormed away and walked angrily towards Liam’s apartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ He’s such a fucking piece of shit.” Louis yelled slamming the door behind him making the two boys on the couch jump

Louis ignored their compromising position and kept talking as he walked to get a beer

“Can you believe he let that hoe into his apartment when we’re still together.” Louis stated while angrily opening his beer

“He was always a piece of shit from the moment i met him.” Louis stated sitting down in the arm chair. He looked over at the couch to see Liam and Niall blushing, both of their shirts off.

“You two are disgusting. I’ll be in the guest room.” Louis stated standing up and leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crappy I know. Liam and Niall are back together or are they? Louis and Harry are officially over. Why do I do this to myself and all of you. I’m sorry. You should see probably two more updates after this week because I’m on break. I would have updated earlier, but I've been trying to do projects almost every weekend lately and this is my first free weekend. I’m rambling. I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

3rd person Pov

It's been over a month since Louis broke up with Harry and Harry’s been a mess despite what he tells Nick.He hasn’t been able to sleep and every time he eats he throws it up not even thirty minutes later.The day that Louis broke up with him Harry broke down.

_Flashback_

__

_Harry waked out of his bedroom with Nick’s phone charger in hand._

_“Here Eric and tell Nick to stop leaving his shit around my house.” Harry joked hoping to get a laugh out of the other boy_

__

_“Was someone at the door?”Harry asked_

__

_“Yeah…...Um… It was Louis…. He said to lose his number.” Eric explained showing no emotion_

__

_“What did you say to him?” Harry questioned angrily_

__

_“What do you mean what did I say to him?” Eric asked offended_

__

_“Don’t act like I’m stupid I know that you were trying to break us up,” Harry exclaimed, “You know what just get out of my apartment and never talk to me again.”_

__

_Flashback over_

For the next two weeks Harry called Louis’ phone everyday when he knew Louis wasn’t at work or in a class. He left countless voice messages on Louis’ phone explaining that he still cared about the other boy and that he couldn’t function without him. He knew that Louis was staying with either Zayn or with Liam so he was calling Zayn to see If Louis was there as he drove towards Zayn’s house.

“Hey Z, what’s up?” Harry asked trying to make small talk

“Nothing much man what about you?” Zayn asked seeming to be somewhat occupied

“Nothing much I was just calling to ask if you know where lou is by any chance?” Harry asked

“ I think he’s with Liam and Niall right now. They said something about going to lunch today or something?” Zayn replied

“Okay tha-”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis Pov

My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest,but at the same time it feels like it has stopped. The sounds of heart monitors beeping and nurses and doctors conversing blurs in my head as I run towards room 206. A short blonde nurse stops me right in front of the door.

“Mr. Styles cannot take any visitors right now sir.” the nurse says sternly

“,But you don’t understand I have to get into that room.” I said trying to maneuver around her

“Sir did you not hear me. Mr.Styles cannot take any visitors right now.” The woman demanded “ Please go sit in the in the waiting area and someone will call you when he is well enough to have visitors.”

I nodded giving in and going to sit in the waiting room where Niall and Liam were calling Harry’s mom and Zayn was calling his sister to tell the the news.

I sat down next to Liam. He patted me on the back to reassure me that everything would be fine, but I shrugged him off, too stuck in my thoughts.

_‘What if he isn’t okay?’_

_‘The last thing I said to him was that we’re over.’_

_‘If I didn’t break up with him this wouldn’t have happened.’_

_‘It’s all my fault.’_

_‘I might have killed him’_

“Family of Harry Edward Styles” A tall brunette nurse said looking around the room.

Niall,Liam,Zayn and I stood up and walked towards her.

“Hello, Mr. Styles has suffered a few minor injuries, but we’re going to be keeping him overnight to see if anything changes. Only Immediate family may go see him now.” The nurse said before walking off to another side of the room

I don’t know why I was nervous to see him. What if he was worse than the nurse said? What if he hated me? I tried not to turn around and look at the boys knowing that fear was etched onto my face and that tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I began to walk down the short hallway towards Harry’s room.

I slowly opened the door peeking in to see if he was awake.

“Haz?” I said as I opened the door

He looked up from looking at the label on his wrist

“Lou?” He asked in disbelief

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you're okay.” I said running to hug him the tears finally spilling from my eyes

“You won’t even believe how worried I was,” I said crying into his shoulder, “ I thought I lost you.”

He hugged me back tightly

“I missed you Lou.” He said softly

“ I missed you too.” I replied not wanting to let go of him for the fear of him getting hurt again.

“I’m sorry Lou” He stated sadly

“I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago.” I said reluctantly letting go of him and sitting on the side of his bed

“I know you might think that it's too soon,but I’ve thought about if for a long time and-” Harry started

“You're not about to propose to me in your hospital room are you Haz?” I asked as he took my hands in his

“ No,” He chuckled, “ I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I have for a long time.”  Harry explained

“I love you too Harry,” I said sincerely, “ I have for months now I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“Kiss me you fool.” Harry exclaimed

I chuckled and did what he told me too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay everyone is happy except Zayn because he almost isn’t even apart of the story line! Everyone is together and loving each other and I’m loving it like Mcdonalds(Even Though I hate Mcdonalds). If you guys like rap and hip hop you should listen to SuperDuperKyle. He is the shit. Cheap concert tickets(They're only $18), Good music, and he gives out his phone number on social media. What more could you ask for? I’m on break this week so you might get another chapter sometime this week,but it's probably just going to be a filler chapter to give you guys some break for all the drama that happened.Okay well hope you guys enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis’s POV

 

“Should I bring a kale salad?” Harry asked from the stove

 

“No haz, It's a dinner party, not vegan’s anonymous,” I said grabbing the wine from the pantry

 

“Can you pass me the container for the mac and cheese hon.” harry asked

 

I passed him the container. “ We should get going babe or we’ll be late.”

 

“Okay.” harry replied walking out to the car holding the container of mac and cheese

We drove the 10 minutes to Zayn and Perrie's apartment. They moved in together around 2 years ago. They’ve been together for 6 years and I’m surprised that they weren’t married with kids within the first month.

 

“Hey guys.” Perrie greeted us as she opened the door

 

“Hey love” Harry said giving her a hug

 

“Hey pez” I said as i hugged her too

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ate the amazing dinner that perrie and zayn made with liam and harry’s side dishes and we all sat at the table laughing at a story that Niall was telling.

 

“ I just gave up and left the pub.” Niall said finishing the story

 

“You should've punched that dude man” our friend Sandy replied

 

“I couldn’t he was 200 pounds. I would have died.” Niall replied chuckling

 

Zayn stood up laughing as he rose his glass.

 

“I would like to make a toast to my fiance and thank her for making this meal.” Zayn said turning to perrie then to the group

 

“The Fuck!” Sandy said confused

 

“Fiance?” Harry said

 

The room was silent. Zayn and Perrie looked at each other and smiled. Then Perrie turned to the group.

 

“ Oh um.. yeah we’re getting married.” Perrie stated

“Surprise!” Zayn stated

 

“What the fuck man.” I asked jokingly, “Why were we the last to know.”

 

The room was filled with congratulations, joking tipsy slurs, and laughs for the rest of the night.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Person

 

Harry and Louis left Zayn and Perrie’s at around 1 a.m and drove home , Louis being drunk so harry drove.

 

“Come on babe we gotta get to bed it's almost 2.” Harry said as he parked the car in front of their flat

 

“Okay Baby.” Louis said getting out sloppily hitting his arm in the process

 

“Are you okay babe?” Harry asked going to his side to help him

 

“Yeah i’m fine, but maybe you can give me a massage went we get inside” Louis slurred while he pouted

 

“Sure hon.” Harry said leading him to the door.

 

The next morning harry then walked out of their room to go get a cup of water for himself when he got the feeling that he should check their mail box at the end of their hall. So harry left the apartment not forgetting to pick up his keys and walked to the end of the hall. He opened the box labeled 185.

 

“Bills, bills, ads, bills” Harry mumbled to himself as he walked back to the apartment

“ oooo.” Harry exclaimed as he got to a white and pink laced envelope from Louis’ mom

 

Harry opened the apartment door to see Louis in the kitchen making tea.

 

“ Morning baby. How is your head?”  Harry asked closing the door

 

Louis just groaned before drinking his tea.

 

“Well your mom sent you something.” Harry stated giving the envelope to Louis

 

Louis opened it with no expression on his face. Then he read it and his face lit up instantly.

 

“ She’s getting married.” Louis exclaimed looking up from the paper at harry

 

“That’s great. When?” Harry asked

 

“ Next month. I think this got here late.” Louis said looking back at the card

 

“I’m so excited.” Louis said trying not to get too excited, “ That’s why she told me to get a blue suit.”

 

“ We gotta go call her.” Harry said getting excited with Louis

 

They both ran to the room to get Louis’ phone.

 

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated you guys. I was really busy with school before, I still kind of am, so I couldn’t update. Zayn and Perrie are getting married. #Zerrie. #Theybrokeup. #Idon’tcarei'mstillwritingzerrie. Louis’ mom is getting married. I’m finally 15 as of the 26. I can get my learners now and start wiping it in the car. a lot has happened guys. I’ve got a few more chapters to go for this book so i’m gonna try to make them as good and as long as possible. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Third person

 

It's about 4 days before Louis’s mom’s , Johannah , wedding. Harry was sat on the floor in front of his suitcase trying to stuff everything in without messing up his suit.

“Lou” Harry yelled, “ Can you come here and put your ass to good use?” 

“ That’s what you said last night and now my ass hurts.” Louis said jokingly as he walked into their shared room to see harry struggling to zip up his suitcase.

 

“Ha ha very funny,” Harry said sarcastically,” can you just come here and sit on this damn suitcase.” 

 

Louis sat on the top of the tan suitcase pushing all of his weight on it as harry zipped it up.

 

“thanks babe.” Harry said slapping louis’ ass as he walked away

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ I can’t wait for you to meet my family. My mom has been dying to meet you.” Louis said as he drank the milkshake he bought when they stopped at Arby’s 5 minutes ago

 

“Yeah I can’t wait to meet them too……” Harry said pausing,” But what if your mom doesn’t like me?” 

 

“Haz……… don’t say that. Their gonna love you just as much as I love you.” Louis said rubbing harrys thigh to reassure him.

 

They pulled up into Johanna’s driveway. It was a brown and cream house with flowers going from the front of the driveway towards the front door. Louis and Harry got out of the car, Louis going to the front door and Harry getting the bags from the trunk.

 

“Hey mum,” Louis said hugging his mom when she opened the door

“Where’s Harry,” Louis’ mom asked trying to look past louis

 

“He’s getting the bags from the car.” Louis said, “ I should go help him”

 

Louis walked over to harry to help him bring the bags into the house. Harry greeted Louis mom as he walked into her home.

“You boys can put your bags in Louis’s old room” Johannah stated as she lead them to the room

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 5 p.m and Louis and Harry were sitting on the couch in Louis’s old living room watching some random show.

 

“I’m sorry about my family being so crazy” Louis apoligized

“Its okay your sister's tea parties are pretty fun.” Harry said before Johannah walked in

 

“Guess who’s coming in from London tomorrow.” Johannah said enthusiastically

 

“Who mum.” Louis asked turning his head to look at her properly

 

“ Eleanor!!.” Johannah exclaimed, “ She told me that she wasn’t going to be able to come because of a photoshoot,but it was apparently canceled.”

“That’s great I haven’t seen her since graduation.” Louis said enthusiastically

 

         “She said she's really excited to see you and she agree to be an extra bridesmaid!!” Johannah exclaimed

 

Louis and his mom talked about the wedding for a while until Louis saw harry yawning and basically going to sleep on the couch. 

 

          “I'm so excited for Saturday mum it's gonna be brilliant,but Harry and I are pretty tired so I think we're gonna go lay down a bit.” Louis stayed to his mom before taking Harry's hand and leading him to Louis room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting this chapter off so terribly I just couldn’t bring myself to fill the filler chapter with more filler so yeah. Sorry for not updating sooner I was really dreading this chapter because nothing really happened,but don’t worry drama is coming back in the next few chapters and I’ve planned out about 15 chapters for the next book and the planning is not even almost finished. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Harry’s point of view  
  
  
“Okay everyone I need the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to get to their respective partners and get in a line please!” Eloise the wedding planner yelled over the commotion of the wedding party  
  
I was sitting in the corner of the courtyard where the wedding was going to be. Louis told me I didn’t actually have to come, but Since basically his entire house was leaving I figured that I might as well go too.  
  
“Okay the groom is at the alter. Orchestra plays. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walk! ,” Eloise tried to scream as she flailed her arms and directed the wedding party, “ Perfect! Everyone break for dinner!”  
  
Everyone walked towards the dining hall to go eat dinner. I got up and jogged towards Louis.   
  
“Hey” He said when I grabbed him from behind.He turned around and kissed me  
  
“Hey” I said holding his waist, “Let's go eat babe”  
  
He nodded and we walked to the dining hall with everyone else  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Louis and I were sitting with his grandparents and talking when my phone started vibrating.  
  
“Excuse me for a minute.” I said as I stood up and walked outside  
  
“Hello” I said answering the call  
“ Hello is this Mr.Styles?” The unknown person asked   
  
“Yes this is he. How can I help you?” I asked, confused  
  
“This is Melanie Dawson of-” She stated  
  
“Core Record. Yes ma’am I know exactly who you are.” I said excitedly  
  
“ Yes. Well one of my assistants let me listen to your latest singles and I have to say you and your band are going to be something big.” Melanie explained  
  
“Thank you so much.” I stated   
  
“We here at Core Records would really like to be apart of your journey.” Melanie stated  
  
“ Yes of course. We would love for you to.” I said excitedly   
  
“ Okay well I’ll have my assistant contact you for an interview. Have a nice evening Mr. Styles” Melanie stated confidently  
  
“ Okay. Thank you so much Mrs. Dawson. Have a nice night” I said, hanging up  
  
As I texted Ashton and Michael about the interview Eleanor and some blonde girl that I didn’t know walked out. They obviously didn’t see me as they began talking  
  
“Can you believe that he came here with that thing?” Eleanor asked the blonde   
  
“ Yeah I know right, I thought he was coming by himself now your whole plan is ruined.” The blonde said before putting on some lipstick  
  
“ It’s okay cause I have another plan to get Louis to be mine for good. That lanky mop isn’t going to stand in my way either.” Eleanor stated   
  
“I think we should get back before someone comes looking for us.” The blonde said before they started walking away  
  
I was shocked. _‘What am I going to tell Louis? I can’t tell him that his childhood best friend is trying to ruin our relationship._ ’ My thought were going crazy as I walked back to my table  
  
“Is everything okay baby?” Louis asked as I sat down  
  
“Um yeah everything fine.” I said, feeling like there was a giant lump in my throat  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Louis and I were in the car driving back to his mom’s house  
  
“Harry I know something is wrong just tell me please.” Louis said looking at me  
  
“ Okay fine,” I said sighing, “ Eleanor is trying to break us up.”   
  
“ Harry what are you talking about? Eleanor literally told me today that she was really happy that I found you.” Louis said, shocked  
  
“ Well I overheard her say she had a plan to make you hers for good.” I said, trying to get Louis to understand  
“ I don’t believe you.” Louis said angrily  
  
I sighed and kept driving. I knew he wouldn’t believe me. Now I’m going to have to fight hard and hope that Eleanor’s plan doesn’t work.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all i’m so freaking excited about this book and the next one. It usually takes me like two or more weeks to write a chapter,but this one was so easy because i’m excited about all the drama. My favorite show Rupaul’s drag race comes on tomorrow and I’m so excited. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Louis’ Point of view

“Lou can you make me some pancakes too please.” Phoebe my little sister asked me

“Sure pumpkin.” I replied as I continued to flip the pancakes

My mom left Lottie and I to take care of our other sisters so that she wouldn’t be so stressed out before the wedding

“ Tell lottie to wake up Harry and Fizzy for me please.” I told phoebe

She nodded and ran down the hall to lottie’s room

I was putting the plates on the table as lottie walked fizzy and harry behind her

“ I’m gonna need everyone to eat quickly and then get ready cause we have to leave soon.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Ceremony

Harry and I were dancing to Uptown Funk when Lottie came and tapped my shoulder.

“I need to talk to you two.” She said frantically

I nodded and took Harry’s hand in mine as we followed lottie. She lead us to a reclusive room in the upstairs part of the wedding hall.

“Why did you bring us all the way up her lots?” I asked as she closed the door

“ I didn’t want anyone to hear what I’m about to tell you guys.” She stated

I looked at harry and he looked just as confused as I did so we let lottie continue

“ Okay. I don’t know how to tell you guys this, but eleanor told me something before the ceremony.” Lottie hesitated

“ What is it lottie just spit it out.” I exclaimed getting frustrated

“ She said that she wanted you two to break up and that she would do anything to get rid of harry.” Lottie blurted out

“ What?” I asked shocked

“ I wanted you guys to know just incase she did something drastic. You know what happened before she left Louis.” Lottie explained

“ I understand Lottie. Thank you.” I said hugging her, “ Go back downstairs I need to talk to harry alone.”

Lottie walked out the door closing it behind her.

“You can say it. I know you want to.” I said to harry, watching him pace around the room

“ What happened before eleanor left?” He asked

I opened my mouth then paused not knowing how to explain

“ I just want to know so that I can protect myself and you.” Harry said walking towards me

“ I’ll tell you. During our senior year of high school I was dating this guy and Eleanor was really jealous of him. She kept telling my mom and lottie that I should have been with her and that he was getting in the way of our friendship. She eventually got so jealous that she tried to kill my ex. He didn’t press any charges,but he broke up with me because of it.” I explained as I started crying

“ Oh my god. Lou don’t cry baby.” Harry said as he hugged me close to him

“ That’s why I haven’t dated anyone since I graduated. I’ve always been afraid that she would do something bad to them if I brought them home.” I explained, “ I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“ Look at me.” He said tilting my head up to look at him, “ I won’t let her do anything to me.” Harry said before kissing me, “ Now wipe those tears and let’s go back down there and have a talk with her.”

I nodded and followed him out the door

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Louis!!!” Eleanor exclaimed as she ran up to me and gave me a hug “ I need to ask you a question.”

“ okay go ahead” I said pushing her off slowly

“Can you drop me off at the airport in like 20 minutes my flight leaves at 10.” She said grabbing my hand

“ of course let me just go get my keys and tell harry.” I said before walking away

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped the car at Eleanor’s terminal and turned to look at her

“ Okay I’m really afraid to tell you this.” she said putting her hand on my thigh

“Okay what do you need to talk to me about.” I asked

“ Someone told me that while you were gone today Harry was flirting with one of the bridesmaids.” She told me. I knew she was lying because harry was with me the entire day and not once did he flirt with one of the bridesmaids.

“ eleanor you are completely insane. I need you to get out of my car right now and never talk to me or harry again.” I said gripping the steering wheel tightly

She got out huffing as she took her bags out of the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got back to the wedding venue and the staff was packing everything up. Most of the guests had already left and the only two people that were really there were harry,lottie,phoebe, daisy, and fizzy. They were sitting on a bench outside of the main doors of the dining hall laughing together. I smiled a little as I saw them getting along. I honked the car horn to signal to them that I was here.

They quickly walked to the car and sat down

“ Hey babe.” Harry said kissing my cheek, “ How’d your talk with eleanor go?”

“ It was quite eventful.” I said as I backed out of the parking lot, “ She tried to convince me that you cheated on me. So I told her to get out of my car and I told her to never speak to me again.”

“She’s crazy.” Lottie said chiming in

“Lets forget about her and go get some ice cream.” Harry said turning around to look at the kids

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is almost over. Just one chapter left!!!! It's gonna be shorter than I expected because I took out a filler chapter that I didn’t think was necessary to the actual plot of the rest of the series. I’m finished with the chapter planning for book 2 so you should see that coming soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Third Person POV

 

It was a few days after the wedding and Louis and Harry were sitting on our couch watching the Great British Bake Off and the girl they were rooting for was making some type of french pastry that they couldn’t pronounce. Harry’s phone started ringing. He looked at it to see and unknown number. He picked it up thinking that one of his friends may have gotten a new number or something. 

 

“ Hello?” Harry said cautiously

 

“Hi is this Harry?” The unknown woman asked

“ Um yeah. Who is this?” Harry asked confused

 

“ It's Ella.” She stated

 

Ella was Harry’s high school girlfriend. They were together for about 3 years after high school then Ella broke up with him randomly. They hadn’t spoken to each other in about 4 years. 

 

“ Hey.” Harry said getting up and going into the hall to talk to her, “How have you been

 

“ Good. Good.” She said, “ I called because I have something important to tell you.” 

  
  


“ What is it?” Harry asked

“ I have a daughter.” Ella stated

Harry was confused why would Ella call him after 4 years just to tell him she had a daughter. 

 

“ And she’s yours” Ella stated letting out a sigh

 

Harry was even more confused than before. He couldn’t believe that he had a daughter. He wasn’t ready for this he was only 24. He couldn’t have a kid. Especially with a girl he hadn’t spoken to in years.

 

“ Are you being serious?” He asked still shocked

 

“ Yes Harry. Her name is Emily and she really wants to meet you. If that's okay?” She asked

 

“Yeah that…. That's fine. When do you want to meet?” He asked

 

“ How about tomorrow we can all have lunch together.” She stated

 

“ Yeah that's fine… Um I have to go now so just text me the time.” Harry said hastily hanging up before he had a panic attack 

 

“ I have a daughter.” He said to himself quietly 

 

“ I have a fucking daughter.” He repeated as he slid down the wall and sat on the hard wooden floor of his and Louis’s hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to end this book. Okay guys book 1 officially over. Thank you to everyone who read and voted and commented and thank you to everyone who will read and vote and comment. This book is the first thing that I’ve written that I’ve actually had fun writing and that I actually planned out so thank you to everyone who stuck with this even though It was a bit of a struggle in the beginning. Book 2 is already fully planned out and I’ll start writing it during the summer so that I can really get it started properly when I have time. I’m rambling. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and book.


End file.
